The present disclosure relates to a toy vehicle and a toy track system.
Many toy track systems are open top track systems where toy vehicles, especially those travelling at relatively high speed can easily fall out or shoot off.
It is known to provide a closed track system. U.S. Pat. No. 9,731,212 (Cheung). That system is not flexible in use and is restrictive of vehicle traffic patterns and speeds.
The disclosure overcomes the problems of existing toy vehicle and toy track systems.